A Love that will Last
by MsAnaGrey
Summary: Just a short story of Ana and Christian. What if Ana and Christian meet as new neighbors? Will sparks appear for them? This is just a short little love story :)


Ana's POV

My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when I just found out the most exciting news I heard since I left Texas; I'm going to Seattle with Ray for my senior year. I've been waiting since I was fifth teen to leave my mom because I missed Ray, he's like a real father to me and my mom relationship with myself involve didn't go well. I grab my last purple suitcase and head outside to see my mom crying," Ana please don't go.." I sigh sadly,"mom I'm seventeen. Next month I'll be eighteen and I feel like I'm a consent young adult. I'm not asking you to let me go but just support me. I'm getting to old to hang around with you and Stephen.."

Stephen is husband number 3 and they're getting marry this month I think on August 16th? I didn't really care but I just want to get away from him he's no good for my mom but my mom seems to be clinging onto him more than me. I know I'm old enough to understand my mom but he's a different kind of bastard you wouldn't want to meet at all. I glance at Stephen and I offer him my hand,"bye Stephen." He smiles by force," bye Ana." I nod and sigh he's a good guy to me but around my mom I just don't know what gets into him.

Checking my phone I see no missed alerts and smile a little,"bye mom. Please be okay with this. Even if you're not I'm still going to go regardless if you stop me or not." Her blue eyes fill with tears and she just storms off as Stephen gives me an awkward smile,"your mom is a good woman. She just needs some time to think about this. I'll see you soon. Be safe." With those last few words I hear screaming from the house and I quickly get into my beetle,Wanda, I drove to the airport I couldn't help but feel chills down my spine. I'm worry for my mom but she made this decision to be with him and I feel like every time a new guy appears in her life, she forgets me.

I don't want to sound like a cold heartless daughter but theirs nothing I can do to save her but support her decisions. I tried to secretly calling the cops but no use came to help and I gave it my all to save her but she just wants danger. In about an hour I arrive to the airport and drop off my beetle. I make my way to the boarding line and I wait for awhile before I could actually get on the airplane. I'm nervous the last time I saw Ray was when I was fifth teen I skype with him but it's not the same. When the plane lands I'm crying in tears to see my dad I miss him so much and I hug him with relief,"you have no idea how much I missed you." He hugs back and smiles," I missed you too Annie."

Feeling his embrace is the most safest place I thought I could ever be as I released him he smiles,"let's go get your belongings. We finished all our business with the airport than arrived home to a two story house. Beautiful house with luxurious furniture and quality in the house. Ray walks me to a room upstairs in the far left and opens the door. The room is lavender with white thick curtains with black designs, the kind size bed is a lavender comforter with black cherry blossoms, and the furniture is pure white. Everything in my new room is expensive with good quality and I couldn't help but tear up,"thank you so much dad.. I love my room." He hugs me crying to calm me down,"oh Annie I'm so glad I have you back. Upstairs is all yours, you can bring guests over, if they're boys. Please be careful I'm alright with them here since I won't be here a lot. I have a bunch of traveling to do and work very late. I hope you don't mind."

I nod,"don't worry dad I'm okay being here by myself. If I do being a boy home which I highly doubt I will, I'll make sure he's decent. I want to know know for at least a few months before I bring home." Ray chuckles,"oh Annie this is why I can trust you with anything. Why would you highly doubt you'll bring a boy home? Annie you're a very beautiful and wonderful woman who's growing up very maturely. I could never be more than proud of you."I smile and push him out gently,"well dad if you don't mind I like to be alone in my new room. When will Wanda come?" He laughs,"very soon. Oh I almost forgot I got you a surprise and your other surprise will be here soon in about a month."

I watch him leave but Ray comes back real fast,"well Annie I know you do have a phone but your phone honey- is wait out of date." I laugh,"what's wrong with my flip phone?" He shakes his head,"well I know you don't like to be spending money, so I got you the latest iphone. The iphone 5s." He hands me a white phone and my mouth falls open,"dad you didn't have to! This must have cost a fortune!" He laughs,"no Annie and you need a new phone though." I laugh,"no I don't." He holds up my old phone and breaks it in half instead of getting mad I just roll my eyes,"I hope you know my contacts, appointments, and emails were on there." He turns on my phone and proves me wrong. He had already input all my contacts and everything else I need on there.

"Well this useless junk is now gone and now you have a new one!" He says trying to make me laugh and he does achieve his goal,"well thanks dad I really do appreciate the things you done for me." He hugs me,"anything for you Annie. I love you, see you soon work calls!" I holler,"I love you too!" He leaves and I sit on my bed playing with my new phone. In an hour I'm already a pro at this and I get up to hear a bunch of racket next door.

"ELENA GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" A very loud woman yells. A blond woman who looks beautiful stumbles out of the house next door to mine yells back,"CHRISTIAN NEEDS MY HELP AND I'M ONLY HELPING HIM!" I'm guessing the blond woman who said Christian is Elena. I watch the fight and decided to make some cookies to be a good neighbor. The whole fight sounded like Elena did something to Christian and Grace the mom I think, is being very protective of Christian. I finish baking the cookies and walk over to the house where the fight had just occur. I ring the door bell and when the door opened I felt like I'm going to drop the cookies.

A beautiful man with copper-dark hair and mysterious grey eyes stare at me intensely,"yes?" I smile by force,"hi I'm Anastasia. I just recently moved into the neighborhood and I want to greet my neighbors." I hand him the cookies and he spoke quietly,"you saw the fight didn't you." I lied,"no I didn't." He sighs,"you saw. Please don't lie I hate liars." I nod,"I'm sorry." He offers me some condiments to come in and I accept. I walk into the house very lovely home and I ask,"will your parents be okay with me here?" He shrugs,"they're not even home. They're working late all the time. Don't get me wrong I love the, but my siblings are always leaving with their friends."

I nod,"oh okay. By the way I never got to know your name." He smiles a little,"I'm Christian Grey."I smile back to him,"grey? Like your eyes." He laughs,"yeah sure, what's your full name?" I reply,"my full name is Anastasia Rose Steele, I prefer Ana though." He nods and leans in very closely to my lips,"I like your name." I instantly felt my cheeks heat up when I smile a little,"thank you." He moves in a little bit more closer,"you're very beautiful Anastasia. Do you want to go to my room. This chair is getting really uncomfortable." I slowly nod,"sure.." He takes my hand and locks the door. He casually throws himself on the bed. Everything in his room is clean and smells very nice,"how do you like Seattle?"

I respond," I barely got here. But I love it so far." He pats the space next to him for me to sit next to him and I lay down. I ask,"what was the fight about if you don't mind me asking."

Christian's POV

I stare at the beautiful goddess inside of my room when she questions me about the fight I guess I could tell her. I sigh,"well Elena the blonde. She came over trying to get me to have sex with her and I said I wasn't interested. She started to kiss me and well I didn't like it at all. My mom came to the rescue she didn't assume I started the incident since I'm not really the type just do things so quickly. I almost lost my virtue to her today and I would've regretted it." I watch Ana for awhile to see her reaction but instead she lies on top of me,"Christian.. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm also still a pure virtue like you are." I felt long warm arms wrap around my neck and I would've push her away but strangely I like her touching me, only Ana could touch me.

I kiss her cheek and she blushes,"well Ana I think I would want to my virginity to you." I kiss her neck softly and her breathing starts to quicken but I stop she pouts,"why did you stop?" I laugh,"let's take things to slow. I was just testing you. I've kissed a few girls before but never actually been in a relationship.." I felt so embarrassed a pathetic excuse for a man. But I was wrong and she blushes really red,"I never been in a relationship or had my first kiss." I touch her cheek and I lifted my lips to her kissing her very softly. I felt her mouth open a little and I made my way through tasting her mouth. When I felt her wondrous hands trying to pull my shirt up I stopped her because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself with her. I like her a lot and I want to value myself to her. I know I told myself I would never be in a relationship but this woman is just changing me.

Ana smiles,"I was testing you and you pass. I want to date you." I smile as I kiss her nose,"well sure you can date me." She laughs and sits up fixing her hair I watch her in amazement she laughs,"what?" I smile,"nothing..you're just a special woman..."


End file.
